Sage Star's
by Daimond Dust
Summary: Naruto was just your average teenage high school girl. Well thanks to a certain bastard and his brother, her and four different girls lives are going to change forever. SasuFemNaru. Language, Endangered species/transforming. Rated T til further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second story and I know it's not good for a beginner to have two stories at once but I'm sorry this story just came to me like _wham_! And I was like, I Must Do This Story! So yeah here I am once again. Any who this story is like Tokyo Mew Mew it's Naruto/My style! I hope you guys really like it as much as I do!

Now without further adu, lets get the ball rolling!

Summary: Naruto was just your average teenage high school girl. Well thanks to a certain bastard and his brother, her and four completely different girls lives are going to change forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>'Suke! You cant catch me, nyaa!" a little blonde haired girl taunted a raven haired boy.<em>

_The blonde girl looked no older than six, she had bright blonde hair that could rival the sun, bright blue cerulean eye's that put the ocean to shame. A breath taking smile that made everyone around her take in a sharp in take of breath because of the innocence that was radiating from her being. She was wearing an obnoxiously bright orange tank top, since it was in the middle of summer in japan and blue shorts with white slippers, her bright blonde hair dancing merrily in pig tails as she ran from the little raven boy that was giving chase, they were outside in yard of the little boys mansion, playing tag._

_Laughing as she side stepped to the left when the little boy lunged at her, the little boy was taken by surprise by the blonde girls action as his face met a grassy ground. The blonde could only blink her eye's owlishly at the raven haired boy as he picked himself up, rubbing his tiny sore nose with tears in his eye's, she busted out laughing at the poor child._

"_Oi! It's not funny you know! That hurt you sneaky little fox!"_

_the boy all but shouted out the laughing blonde._

_The boy looked about seven, he had ebony hair that had a bluish tint it, something he got from his mother, and it was oddly spiked in the back that look liked a ducks butt, black eyes that looked like a starless night, his smirks would always make the people around him run for the mountains, because either it meant something good or bad, but when he smiles it'll make your heart stop. He had on a dark blue high collard shirt, sewn onto it's was a fan, that top half was red while the bottom half was white and white shorts with blue sandals._

_He stomped his way over to her and bopped her on her head, making her cease all her laughter all at once as she rubbed her abused head, letting out a soft 'owie', glaring at the boy who was smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_You've been hanging out with me a little too much Ru-ru." the little boy said lovingly as he let his smirk fall from his face and with his right hand, loving petted the blonde girls head, making her angry vanish instantly, "But in order for your glare to have any affect on us like ours does on people. You'll need at least two dozen life time's." he finished, instantly killing the loving atmosphere._

"_Gee...thanks 'Suke. Your such a great motivator." the blonde huffed out sarcastically as she puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her little chest and turned her body away from the boy as she pouted. _

_The little raven boy laughed at the girls antics as he took a couple steps, making him stand right in front of her, making her blink her cerulean eyes at him in question, smiling he hugged her, burying his face in her soft blonde hair._

"_Promise you won't ever leave me and forget me Ru-ru." the boy whispered to her softly as he hugged her tighter afraid that she might vanish from within is arms. Blushing like crazy the blonde girl, giggled as she hugged him back, pulling away from him so that she could look into the ebony eye's that mesmerized her._

"_Your, so silly 'Suke! I would never leave or forget you! Now get those silly willy thoughts out of your head."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. You out of all people, should know that I never go back on my word." the boy bowed his head dejectedly, feeling ashamed at himself for thinking such things when he knew that the blonde was absolutely right._

"_Also never forget 'Suke." the blonde whispered, making the boy look up at her only to raise an eyebrow at her. She had her bangs covering her face, a small but noticeable blush on her face and her left hand over her mouth._

"_Never forget what Ru-ru?"_

_Giggling the girl lifted her head up, giving the boy her breath taking smile, placing a sweet innocent peck on the boys lips, she opened her mouth and happily chirped._

"_I love you Sa-!"_

º°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°º

Beep, beep, bee-crash!

"Ngh!" came the annoyed response from a pile of blankets that was in the middle of the bed as the hand that murdered the poor clock gripped the pillow that was over the said persons head, trying to muffle the sounds of the new morning, but as the person like's to call it, hell.

"Blondie! You better get your ass up, un!"

a voice called from under the girls bedroom.

"Your blonde also you nut case." the person mumbled as they wrapped the blankets around them more and pressing the pillow harder over their head. Silence was heard for about a good few minutes before the person could hear an agitated sigh, and stomping coming her way. Before the person knew it the stomps came to a halt in front of her bedroom door, with the said door slamming open. Standing in front of the door with their hands on their hips was a blonde man.

His hair was pale blonde, close to sliver held in a high ponytail, with pale blue eye's, with his left eye hidden behind his bangs. He had on a light green button down shirt, with brown slacks and white socks, with a blue apron wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto, if you don't get up in the next five minutes, your going to redecorate your room..._again._"

"Okay okay! I'm up!"

Naruto squeaked out as she flew off her bed and into her bathroom. The older blonde had a smirk on his face as he shooked his head at the younger blonde, chuckling he closed the door as he made his way back down stairs.

Naruto, Uzumaki was her name. Being sixteen years old, man was she a looker. Bright blonde hair that went up to her waist, cerulean blue years that got a little darker with age, but still held it's innocence, with three whisker like marks on her cheeks, she had on a ramen bowl long sleeved pajamas

'_never annoy brother Deidara. He _will_ follow through with threats_' the blonde thought as she tore off her night clothes, leaving her only in her red bra and panties. Sighing she placed her hands on her sink and stared at herself in the mirror, having a distance look in her eye's.

"that dream again..." she whispered

For the past four months, she's been having the same dream with the same little boy, who she named "'Suke", since she couldn't figure out his full name because she would always wake up when she say's "I love you". She brought her fingers to her lips, smiling fondly as she remembered the innocent kiss they shared.

"Oi! Naruto, your friends are here, hurry up un!"

her brother Deidara yelled from downstairs, dropping her hand from her lips she shooked her head and yelled over her shoulder's.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. Walking out of her bathroom as she dried her face, tossing the towel into her hamper when she was down, she raced around her room grabbing her school clothes and school material.

Five minutes later she was currently tossing her books into her school bag, as she lazily placed her red school tie around her neck.

She had on the standard uniform for Konoha high school, black thigh high socks, gray skirt, white dress shirt, a gray blazer that had a the kanji symbol for "fire" over the left breast pocket. Once she placed everything "neatly" into her school bag, she tossed it over her back putting each arm into a hoop, jogging pass her dress she grabbed two rubber bands as she opened the door, closing it behind her as she ran down the stairs, stopping at the front door where two people were waiting for her, with her brother at the open door with an orange bento box in his hands.

"Morning Naruto!"

"What's up shorty!"

Ino, Yamanaka and Kiba, Inuzuka, her two best friends greeted her. Smiling Naruto greeted them back.

"Moring Ino." waving at the blonde girl, turning to her male friend glaring at him "Shut it, mutt boy." earning a '_here we go again_' from Ino and a cocky grin from Kiba.

Shaking his head, Deidara placed an orange bento box into his awaiting sister's hands, shooing all three teenager's out of the house.

"Now, if you three don't mind...get out of my house un!"

he yelled at them playfully hugging Naruto before she ran off to catch up, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good day Naruto."

"You too Deidara!"

Naruto giggled out as she placed a kiss on the older blondes cheek, running after her friends as she waved at her brother til she couldn't see him anymore. Laughing she ran passed her friends, jumping in the air with her arms wide open and a smile plastered on her face.

"Today is going to be a great day!"

she cheered with Ino and Kiba's own shout of happiness.

º°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°ºº°º

"Brother is it time yet?"

"Yes little brother, it's time."

"Good. Commencing project Sage."

* * *

><p>I know I said that I wouldn't start another story until I completed "Disaster" but...it was calling me and I couldn't say no! So any way yes, no?<p>

Reviews are nice!


	2. Collide

Woah...so much alerts and reviews from this one chapter! Man! You people are amazing! Sorry that I haven't updated so long I had collage exams that demanded so much attention as well as my small one. But lastly...i had writers block, since I didn't want it to be just like Tokyo Mew Mew.

Any way that's no excuse, but any who. I've decided to re-write **Disaster**. Since I've been told it was too...Mary Sue-ish...which wasn't really my attention since that story was my first story...so yeah. Enough of my blabber let's get on with the story, ne?

Summary: Naruto was just your average teenage high school girl. Well thanks to a certain bastard and his brother. Her and four completely different girls lives are going to be changed forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the endangered animals that are being used. But I do own this story plot :)

* * *

><p>'<em>i spoke to soon to day, dang it<em>!_ So not cool..._'

Naruto mentally yelled at herself as she felt her left eyebrow twitch in irritation, sighing she crossed her arms over her chest as she gazed upon the adult that was before.

The person was female, sitting behind their desk, elbows placed on the desk fingers intertwined together. Lips, that had a touch of red on them, were set in a thin line with hazel eyes that showed disappointment in them. Their blonde hair held in two low pig tails, wearing a white buttoned-blouse with a black skirt that was slitted on the right side and a pair of black heels.

The person was none other than Tsunade, Senju. The principal as well as her schools head nurse and her godmother, she looks about to be thirty or so, but don't let her looks fool you. She's _way_ older than she looks.

"Naruto. We can't keep doing this." Tsunade sighed out, as her eye's soften slightly as she followed the movements of the younger blonde who still had her arms over her chest, cheeks puffed out in slight disappointment with her cerulean eyes looking out of the office window.

"Naruto." Tsunade growled out in warning from the lack of response from Naruto. The younger blonde was silent for a moment longer before she sighed, dropping her arms and looked at her with slight puppy eye's.

"...sorry." Naruto apologized as she bowed her head down, Tsunade smiled at her, eye's regaining their softness.

"I'm not angry with you, Naurto. It's just that – "

" 'I expect more from you since your the captain of the Kendo team.'" Naruto finished fro Tsunade adding air quotes to the sentence along with a bored look. Sighing dramatically as she mumbled. "I know I know...it's not my fault my teacher is a closet pervert."

Yes, Naruto, Uzumaki was indeed the captain for a martial arts that her school took pride in. In her eighth grade year entering her freshmen year she challenged the former captain of the Kendo team, who was none other than her own brother, Deidara, Uzumaki and boy that was one of the many toughest challenges she over came he may be annoying at times but he knew how to make her work for it, ever since then no one bested her...yet.

"Naruto. For the last time, Ibiki-sensei is not a closet pervert."

"Yes he is and you know it! You should know that if any body comes in contact with those _evil_ bonded trees they are pervert's!"

Naruto all but yelled at Tsunade as she shoot on to her feet and pointed and accusing finger at the older blonde. Tsunade sighed as she turned her head away from the enraged blonde, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on as she tuned out the angry teen's outburst.

'_she may be sweet, beautiful, friendly and innocent but man is she loud_' Tsunade thought, noticing it became too silent Tsuande dropped her hand, turning her head back towards the blonde, who still had her hand up a finger pointing in her face. But she was blinking her eye's owlishly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Speaking of pervert's where's Ero-sennin?"

Naruto asked, but gave Tsunade a bored look as the older blondes body went stiff as she looked to the side, scratching the side of her face.

"Again?" Naruto asked with a bored tone, which caused Tsunade to laugh sheepishly as she turned back to face her. Naruto shooked her head but at the same time couldn't help but let a smile come on to her face. In return making Tsunade stop laughing sheepishly and give her a small smile of her own.

Naruto, even though it took her a while to figure out, Tsunade and her husband, Jiraiya. Have a thing for switching places at work.

Whenever Tsunade wanted to disappear from the over flowing paperwork from her office as well as her persistent assistant and Jiraiya wanted to be away from Naruto and wanted to do 'research'. The both of them would switch places for the day, Tsuande being the school principal while Jiraiya took her position as the Mayor of the country. Tsuande chuckled softly as she waved a hand to dismiss it.

"Never mind, Naruto. Now try and behave please and get out of my sight you unpleasant gaki!" Tsuande yelled playfully making Naruto laugh, as she leaned over the desk placing a kiss on Tsunade's forehead and ran towards the door and threw the doors open.

"Bye, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Naruto called over her shoulder quickly closing the door behind her, laughing as she heard something collided with the door and Tsunade's shouts.

* * *

><p>Naruto was still in fits of laughter as she ran down the halls, knowing that a right turn was about to come up, she turned a failed to notice the person that was turning the exact same time. Crashing into the person, she sent them both crashing to the ground and a few feet away from one another with a few screams from Naruto.<p>

"Sorry."

Naruto apologized as she picked herself off the floor, sitting on her knees as she rubbed her butt that she landed on painfully.

"Hn. Watch where your going...Usuratonkachi."

The person said in annoyed tone with a hint of cockiness in them. Naruto ceased all movement as she repeated what the person had called her over and over again in her head. She felt her left eyebrow start to twitch, growling she glared at the person who didn't even bother to look at her as he started to straightening his clothes.

"Who are you calling, Usuratonkachi...teme."

"Not only you are careless, your dumb as well." the person said as he stood up from the ground and started to dust himself off. Naruto was still seated on the floor gaping at the person before her, not only did he insulted not once but _twice_.

He had ebony hair that had a bluish tint in them, the back of his hair was oddly shaped like a duck's butt, that had her snicker a little. She couldn't tell what color his eye's were since he had them closed. A smug smirk that she wanted to wipe off his face so badly, if she wasn't the captain of the kendo team and had do countless training on self-control, she would have slugged the guy big time. He had on a long-sleeved dark blue buttoned shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps a black wrist band on his left wrist and black pants and shoes. Naruto couldn't help but let a blush come across her face, he was gorgeous.

"Obviously, there's no one else around. So who do you think I'm calling _usuratonkachi_."

'_I lied. He's not gorgeous, he's a complete and utter asshole that betrayed his looks_.'

Naruto thought as she stood up, growling she stood up and got into the boy's face poking him in his chest, quite hard actually.

"Listen here teme. We don't even know each other and you have the guts to insult me." Naruto growled as she poked him in the chest again, the person wasn't even phased by it and kept a blank face the whole time as he looked over her head with his eye's now in view, but she still couldn't tell what color, since he was taller than her by a good five inches.

"Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Naruto grew more irritated with each passing second from the lack of the person's reaction, she let out a frustrated growl as she grabbed the person's face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. She opened her mouth so that she could start telling off once again. But she and the person were lost for words.

Ebony met Cerulean.

* * *

><p>Yes I know it's been so long...so yes, no?<p>

Reviews are nice!


End file.
